Emily's Bored
by Bari Sax Player
Summary: The title says it all...Hotch and Emily are on a long and boring stake out. She needs something to amuse herself.


**I've gotten a few guest reviews on this story, guest reviews that I can't respond to (of course), accusing me of stealing this story. The only person I stole this story from is MYSELF. I wrote this a few years ago under my original pen name Tbird1965. Please see my profile page.**

"I'm bored." Emily rolled her head over and looked at her boss, Special Agent Aaron Hotch. "I'm bored." she said a little louder.

"Heard you the first time, Prentiss." He said staring grimly ahead.

"But Hotch." she whined loudly. "I'm booooorrrrreeeeed." she said, drawing the word out dramatically.

"You sound like you're 10, Prentiss." he grumbled. "I told you this surveillance would be boring, but you wanted to come."

"When you said boring," she mumbled, "I didn't know you meant this boring."

Hotch rolled his eyes at her and then went back to staring out the Yukon's front window.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." Emily repeated the word in a sing song voice. "Bored. Lemma suck your dick." she said suddenly.

"What the Hell, Prentiss!" he groaned. "I'm your boss!"

"So. At least we'd have something to do." she muttered. "Fine. Then play a game with me."

"What game?" he said loosing his red silk tie.

"Truth or Dare." she said turning towards him. "I'll go first. Truth."

"I didn't agree to play this game." he groaned, rolling his eyes up into his head.

"Yes, you did. Your turn."

"Hey wait, that wasn't my question." he complained. "Fine whatever, truth."

"You want me to suck your dick, don't you?"

"No." he growled, shifting in his seat.

"Whatever. Liar." Emily coughed into her hand. "I'll take truth."

"Why did you want to come on surveillance with me tonight?" he asked, hoping it was a safe question.

"So I could suck your dick. My turn."

"Truth." he hissed.

"When's the last time you had your dick sucked."

He mumbled something under his breath, shifting in his seat again.

"What was that?" she asked, holding her hand up to her ear.

"Never." he growled, louder and more forcefully then he meant to, shifting again, he pulled his suit jacket out, hoping to cover his growing erection. "Your turn." he growled.

"Dare." she said sadly.

"I dare you to stop talking about my dick. And it's my turn. Truth."

"Do you have something against blow jobs?" she asked.

"I thought you couldn't talk about my dick anymore?" he moaned, his head falling back against the seat.

"I'm not," she said innocently, "this is a question about blow jobs in general."

Sighing, he answered sadly. "I don't know, since I've never had one. Haley thought it was disgusting."

"Wouldn't you like to know what a blow job feels like?" she asked, staring out the Yukon window.

"Of course I would. I'm a man, aren't I?" he sighed, "And it wasn't your turn."

"Oh, right." she said. "Truth."

"Why this sudden fascination with my dick?"

"Huh." she blew out a mouthful of air. She turned to look at him before she answered. "Weeelll, it's not sudden. I've been fascinated with your dick for a long time. A very long time. I've thought about bringing knee pads to the conference room"

Hotch moaned as "Little Hotch" strained even harder against his pants, pleading to get out. "Let me out you selfish bastard, she wants me."

"Then at first I was just bored and wanted to see what you would do," she paused and looked at him. "Now I feel almost duty bound to provide you with this wonderful thing you've been missing your whole life. Your turn.

"Oh God." he sighed. "Fine, dare."

"I dare you to get into the back seat with me."

"Prentiss." he spit out, "We are on a surveillance here." As if on cue, his cell phone rang.

"Hotchner." he barked into the phone. "Oh, Hey Morgan. Good to hear. Good work." he hung up the phone with heavy sigh. "They caught the unsub." he said quietly.

"Good." Prentiss scrambled over the seat and into the back. "Now you can come back here with me. Hotch," she said seriously, "it's a dare. You have to."

He opened his door and stepped out. Walking to the back door, he tried to open it and get in before she could see just how strained the front of his pants were.

"Happy?" he asked as he slammed the door closed.

"Very." she said, smiling. "Truth."

"Uhmmm, pass." he said swiping his hand across his forehead.

"You can't pass in Truth or Dare. But fine, if you can't think of a question, I'll ask one for you. Uhmmm. Do I swallow."

Hotch moaned and shifted in his seat. His erection was very, very uncomfortable.

"Excellent question, Agent Hotchner." Emily continued. "And the answer is yes I do. Your turn."

"Truth." he said, his voice husky.

"How hard is your dick right now." She had leaned in close to him and breathed the question in his ear.

He surprised her when he leaned forward and stripped off his suit jacket. Leaning back in his seat, he slowly unbuckled his belt. Not looking at her, he unfastened his pants, his hands were shaking. Lifting up his hips, he pushed both his pants and his boxers down past his knees. His dick strained upward, so hard it was almost purple. She watched as pre cum formed on the tip and leaked down the shaft. "That hard." he whispered.

"Dare." she croaked, unable to tear her eyes away from the most beautiful cock she had ever seen.

Her lips were already on him, her tongue circling the head when he gasped, "Suck my dick."


End file.
